


the sins below your skin

by warsfeil



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Thighfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warsfeil/pseuds/warsfeil
Summary: Ritsu wants a bath. Rei wants to touch his brother. The compromise isn't exactly what Ritsu wanted.





	the sins below your skin

The door to the bathroom slides open, and Ritsu doesn’t bother to open his eyes, reacting only to the sound. He slips further underwater, letting the bubbles tickle his nose, and doesn’t stop until he hits the point at which he’s at risk of inhaling vanilla-scented water.

“Do you mind if I join you?” Rei’s voice asks. Ritsu opens his eyes to nothing but a sea of cream-colored bubbles that block out his brother’s form.

Ritsu bubbles in response, mouth underwater and staying that way for the foreseeable future. There’s no reason to bother to surface for someone as annoying as Rei, especially when even a negative answer would just be taken as agreement.

True to form, the water starts to churn in disruption as Rei slips into the bath. It’s big enough for two, a large, clawfoot tub that probably began its life three hundred years ago somewhere in Europe, but it’s still not exactly _roomy_ with the addition of Rei. 

Displaced water finds its way up Ritsu’s nose, and he coughs, emerging from the bubbles sullenly. 

“You’re making it smell gross,” Ritsu says, because the smell of Rei -- strong, musk and iron, spices and steel -- is very at odd with the scent of the bubble bath that Eichi had gifted him at the last tea club meeting. 

“I’ve already showered,” Rei replies, sinking further into the water and relaxing. His legs brush against Ritsu’s, and Ritsu huddles deeper in on himself in response. 

“You can’t get rid of your smell,” Ritsu says. “You’re still gross, anija.”

It’s half-hearted at best. Ritsu is feeling languid and lazy, the heat of the bath warming him until his cheeks are flushed and his fingers are pruned. He’d fall asleep there, if he trusted himself not to wind up drowning, because _apparently_ vampires still need to waste energy on breathing, or something.

“Mm, but you always smell so delicious, Ritsu,” Rei is saying, and he’s looking at Ritsu with half-lidded eyes that still gleam like rubies in the light of the bathroom. “You should let it rub off on your oniichan. I might smell more to your liking.”

“Not possible,” Ritsu says, and aims his toes for Rei’s side. Rei reaches down, quick as a flash, and wraps his fingers around Ritsu’s ankle, tugging just hard enough for Ritsu to slide across the bottom of the bath and wind up completely submerged for a few seconds. ‘

Ritsu comes up and shoots a stream of water that doesn’t taste nearly as good as it smells at Rei. Rei reaches up, brushes the water out of his eyes, runs his fingers through his hair and his hair stays there, damp with the water holding it in place as efficiently as pins or gel.

For a second, the person that Rei _was_ and the person that Rei _is_ overlap in Ritsu’s vision, and he falters.

“O,” Ritsu starts, and then bites down hard enough that his fangs graze his own lips with a shock of pain. He ignores it. He’s gotten pretty good at ignoring things he doesn’t like, these days. He’s had a lot of practice. “You’re ruining my bath.”

Rei reaches out, his hand still damp, and runs his fingers along Ritsu’s chin, across the swell of his lips where blood is gathering. He presses his finger to the blood, then presses harder, seeking entrance into Ritsu’s mouth.

“Then let me make it better for you,” Rei murmurs, and there isn’t a single universe in which Ritsu could say _no_ to that, not really.

Ritsu opens his mouth just enough to let Rei’s finger slip inside; runs his tongue over the flesh and tastes his own blood with the salt of Rei’s skin and -- ugh, the faint taste of the vanilla bubble bath. He hollows out his cheeks and looks at Rei with his best imitation of sultry, because if Rei is going to come in and ruin Ritsu’s bath, Ritsu isn’t going to let him off that easy.

It works. Rei’s gaze darkens, gets that much more intense as he looks at Ritsu, fire in his eyes replacing the lazy tiredness that seems to infuse his very being, these days. When Rei pulls back, Ritsu opens his mouth, follows Rei’s finger with his tongue until Rei replaces the digit with his lips.

Ritsu kisses back, falling back against the edge of the tub. Rei moves with him, bracing an arm on the rounded curve of the bath to support himself, slipping over Ritsu’s body with ease. It’s easy to let Rei keep kissing him. It’s easy to fall into this trap of letting Rei take the lead, of trusting where Rei will take him, of keeping his eyes shut to anything that inside within the confines of the bathroom.

Ahh, that sort of thing is how Rei wound up breaking his promise in the first place, but Ritsu can’t bring himself to be angry when he can feel Rei’s erection pressing against his stomach.

“You’re so easy, anija,” Ritsu murmurs, canting his hips up. The warm water swirls around him, around his own arousal that’s starting to swell, an automatic reaction to the allure that his brother has managed to exude for his entire life. 

“It’s only because you’re so attractive,” Rei murmurs, voice low as he mouths kisses down the line of Ritsu’s jaw. “My perfect, cute Ritsu.”

“Don’t be gross,” Ritsu replies, but the objection is weak when Rei palms hands heated by the water down Ritsu’s chest, brushing across his nipples. His breathing gets airier, higher as Rei’s hands move.

“I love you,” Rei says, and kisses Ritsu’s complaints away, tongue pressing into Ritsu’s mouth. Ritsu shudders underneath him, reaching his hands up to rest his nails on Rei’s back like a threat that he knows will only spur Rei on.

Rei’s thumb flicks over Ritsu’s nipple, a sharp sting that goes away almost instantly but makes him groan into Rei’s mouth. 

“Anija,” Ritsu says, when Rei finally pulls away from Ritsu’s mouth, when Ritsu can finally swallow and manage to find his voice again. “You don’t deserve to be touch me.”

“I know,” Rei murmurs, and he slides his arms around Ritsu’s waist, pulls him forward until Ritsu has to brace his legs on either side of Rei, straddling him in the water. “I don’t deserve you at all, after everything I’ve done, but I can’t help myself when it’s you.”

“Mmm,” Ritsu hums, disinterested in all of Rei’s flattery when the change of position means that Ritsu can rub their cocks together with an easy cant of his hips forward. 

“Ritsu,” Rei says, voice reverent and low as his thumb traces the hollow of Ritsu’s throat. “Let me do more than just touch you.”

“Why should I let you?” Ritsu’s head moves into Rei’s touch regardless. He craves the affection that his brother gives so easily, even if he aims to pretend like he doesn’t. The attention, the praise… there isn’t anyone else that can make Ritsu feel like this. 

“You shouldn’t,” Rei says, hand drifting lower, trailing across Ritsu’s collarbone with careful delicacy. “But you know I’ll do anything to convince you.”

Something that Rei says so calmly shouldn’t have the power to take Ritsu’s breath away, but it does. To have the power over Rei that Ritsu does -- that _only_ Ritsu does -- is a strong aphrodisiac, flowing through Ritsu’s veins as fully as the vampire curse that binds the two of them together. 

Maybe one day, Rei’s promises will be enough again, enough to quell the persistent stirring in Ritsu’s heart, the frenetic whisper that everyone he loves will leave him, that Rei and Mao and even all of Knights will find someone better --

“If you’re going to fuck me,” Ritsu says, tone bland in a contrast to the vulgarity of his words, “then I want it to be in the bed. So you’ll just have to spoil me, for now.”

Rei presses kisses across Ritsu’s collarbone, across his neck, high enough that Ritsu would have to worry about covering hickeys in the morning if he didn’t have his supernatural healing to fall back on.

“Whatever my Ritsu wishes,” Rei murmurs, and Ritsu’s stomach twists in a familiar knot, because there was a time that Rei would have just _taken_ what he wanted --

There’s no time for anxieties when he can feel Rei’s cock pressing against him. They’re familiar and well-worn and Ritsu hates that he has to think them at all, so he’d rather not think, if he’s given the choice, and wrapping his hand around Rei’s cock is a surefire way to stop his mind from spinning out of control.

“I’m meant to be spoiling you.” Rei’s breath catches, and Ritsu counts it as a victory.

“Then do it,” Ritsu snaps, because there’s no excuse for acting this old and this lazy when Ritsu has known him to be as passionate as the hellfire that he assumes Rei was spawned from. 

Rei does. He reaches up, lifts Ritsu’s hips and lets his teeth graze across Ritsu’s shoulder. “Turn around,” Rei says, and Ritsu does, because just that hint of teeth sends his body into overdrive, makes Ritsu crave for the sensation of Rei’s fangs sinking into his skin properly.

Ritsu braces his hands on the side of the bathtub, his grip faltering on the slippery surface. When he looks down, he can see that the movement has destroyed most of the bubbles in the bath -- there isn’t much left to show for it except the scent of vanilla in the air.

Rei’s cock presses up between Ritsu’s legs, and Ritsu shudders, leaning his head down on the warm edge of the bath. 

“I said you can’t--”

“I’m not going to take you here,” Rei says, and his voice is low enough that it almost makes up for the fact that he still sounds like a tired old man. “Press your thighs together for me.”

It’s almost worse than if Rei really did fuck him in the middle of the bath. It feels even more intimate, to feel the invasion of Rei’s cock between his thighs, wet and hotter than the water, leaving a trail like lightning on Ritsu’s skin. On his knees, most of Ritsu’s body is out of the water, but that only serves to make the water slosh in a way almost as lewd as the feeling of his brother’s cock between his legs when Rei thrusts.

“This isn’t spoiling me,” Ritsu says, but it’s a gasp, a shaky exhalation, because he can feel Rei’s cock pressing against his balls and against his own dick every time Rei jerks his hips until they’re aligned with Ritsu’s. It’s not enough stimulation, not nearly, not when Ritsu is used to Rei being inside him properly.

“This,” Rei offers, reaching his hand around to wrap it around Ritsu’s cock, his other hand like a vice grip on Ritsu’s hip to keep him in place. “is just the beginning.”

It’s a promise that Ritsu trusts Rei not to break, and it’s the fact that it’s promise that means that Ritsu has no hope of holding out. It doesn’t take long before he’s spilling over Rei’s hand, into the warm water of the bath, choking down the moan he wants to give by burying his own teeth into his wrist.

“Ritsu, Ritsu, Ritsu,” Rei says against Ritsu’s shoulder, his hand stilling but his hips still moving. “If I’m spoiling you, you shouldn’t be so afraid to make noise.”

“Oniichan,” is all Ritsu can manage, because Rei’s cock is still sliding between his legs and he’s already sensitive everywhere. Ritsu dips his hand down, blood from his wrist smearing into the tub, but Ritsu couldn’t care about the water at all, at this point. He squeezes his thighs as tight as he can, letting his thumb trace over the head of Rei’s cock when he thrusts in.

When Rei comes, it’s with a quiet exhalation of Ritsu’s name, whispered into Ritsu’s shoulder. 

For a moment, Ritsu doesn’t move, thighs tingling and knees aching from being pressed against the hard tub for so long. 

“You ruined my bath,” he complains, finally, and Rei laughs, tired and satisfied.

Rei reaches back, pulls the plug on the tub, and steps out, holding a hand out to Ritsu.

“I promised I’d make it up to you,” Rei says.

“Fine,” Ritsu agrees, reaching up to take Rei’s hand as the water swirls out around his feet. “But you’re carrying me to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my friend who commissioned this for replying to me when I flew into DMs at 3am to yell "DO YOU PREFER THIGHFUCKING, ORAL, OR FULL ANAL?"


End file.
